IN HER EYES
by nightjade
Summary: Its a cute story about Sendoh's love life in Jr. High.........sort of a prequel to "remembering" also.......uhm, well.....just read on and enjoy! ..=)
1. chapter 1

This is a Christmas gift to my dear friend Yui-chan

This is a Christmas gift to my dear friend Yui-chan! Merry Christmas, girl! I hope you like this one coz I spent a week writing this just for you...to all Sendoh fans, I'm dedicating this one to you too! Enjoy!!

SENDOH: Jade! How nice of you to write about us. pulls Yui to him and hugs her tight

YUI: sighs and melts on the floor

NJ: You're very welcome. I hope you like it especially since you sounded really terrible when you sang that so--!"

SENDOH: suddenly reaches out and clamps a hand over her mouth .Shhh! Don't sell me out, sister!

YUI: "..." still a pile of melted accumulation on the floor

NJ: breaks free from his grip Hahaha! I already did! turns to audience and winks

Have fun reading people!...goes to pick up Yui..or what's left of her Tsk! Yui-chan, you don't know how to control yourself!

SENDOH: Yare yare!

IN HER EYES

By nightjade

DISCLIAMER: I do not own Slam Dunk! I do not own Slam Dunk! I do not own Slam Dunk! I DO NOT OWN SLAAAMMM DUUUNNNNKK!!... finally drops to the floor and sobs

CHAPTER 1

It was a very rough day and he was feeling lethargic already. Basketball practice was hell as usual, with Taoka-sensei being his usual neurotic self.

"Practice harder! Shohoku spends more time in the gym than you so move it! Move it! Move it!" he would yell at them nonstop.

His ears were starting to throb. As captain of the team, he could only offer words of encouragement to his colleagues, they being more affected by his erratic temper. If he had the final say, then their neurotic coach would be long gone--bye bye coachie!

Of course, he couldn't do that...well, not just yet. But he had other things in mind for the time being...like the upcoming regional.

He was as excited as the others were, knowing that they will be facing Kainan and Shohoku again. He had long wanted to beat Kainan ever since he was pitted against the Kanagawa MVP, and for two straight years, he held on, playing with every skill he had and throwing his finest against Shinichi Maki of Kainan.

Still, he came out second best. And this time, he wasn't the only one competing with him.

Shohoku Senior High--a name he very much hated especially since he played with their superstar rookie. They were new but strong and kept Ryonan out of the running. His mission, however, was not the whole team but their so-called fox-eyed legend.

His skills were still fresh but good enough to play against him. Every time he would try to get past, he would see that haunting look in his cold blue eyes, as if everything was dedicated only to basketball. Such determination scared him and he worked harder to maintain a step or two ahead. He could never let some sophomore beat him--he could not become second best again.

Sighing deeply, he closed his sports bag and slung it over his shoulder. His stomach was starting to growl and realized that he had been hungry for the past hour but was too busy and focused to even notice it. Now, he had to eat.

He decided to stop by the nearest fast food to order something out. As he got in, however, he sweatdropped upon knowing the others had the same idea. Since he was extremely hungry, he looked for the shortest line but found none. Sighing in defeat, he placed his hands in his pockets and waited for his turn.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally got to the counter.

"Yes sir, what will you have?" the lady behind the counter asked sweetly.

He scanned the menu overhead.

"Uhm, I'll have a barrel of chicken and two sodas, please." he told her, smiling. ...(a barrel of chicken?!)

As the girl punched the order in, he peered at her nametag, which had the name "Rei" on it.

"Anything else, sir?" Rei asked again, looking up.

He shook his head and took out his wallet.

"Iie. That will be all." The amount flashed on the screen and he opened his wallet to take out the payment.

"Thank you, sir." Rei said after handing him the change. She proceeded to prepare his order while he waited by the counter for his food.

She appeared a few minutes later with a huge paper bag in her hand.

"Please enjoy your meal. I'm sure your sister will love them." she said as she handed him the bag.

He smiled and hurriedly took it, his stomach growling louder by the second.

"Arigatou! I will --" He stopped suddenly as her last sentence dawned on him.

"My what?" he asked, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Your sister,...that picture of a girl in your wallet? She's really very pretty." Rei said, smiling sweetly still.

He laughed softly at this answer, realizing what she's referring to.

"Oh! That picture...well, she's not my sister." he replied simply.

Rei's sweet smile vanished to be replaced by a sheepish look.

"Oh! Gomen ne! Is she your girlfriend? You're very lucky even!" she gushed out, and then closed her mouth shut before she could say anymore.

He scratched his head at this scenario. She was being difficult to talk to and nosy as well.

"Uhm, no she's not my girlfriend either."

"A classmate, then? Or cousin? Friend?"

"How about a line full of waiting hungry customers, you baka!" an irritated voice interjected from behind.

Both their SD's sweatdropped at this sudden counter.

"Gomen!" Rei said, bowing her head slightly in shame, her cheeks coloring profusely.

He laughed and took his bag from the counter.

"It's ok. Thanks for the meal!" he said good naturedly, flashing his famous boyish grin.

She just smiled back and he strode out the room, going past the annoyed looks given by those in line, and sighing in relief as he finally got out. He walked a couple of paces away from the shop and stopped by the lamppost near the intersection.

Somehow, what Rei said had caught him off guard. He took out his wallet again and opened it, revealing the picture she described earlier.

Memories came flooding back as he gazed into those smiling light brown eyes. He had been wondering what has happened to her in the past four years since he last saw her.

Will I ever see her again?

He sighed in resignation as he remembered how they parted ways. She cursed him back then, vowing never to speak to him for as long as she lived. He could not blame her. It was his fault why she left; it was he who drove her away.

Now, he fully regretted it. Memories are so hard to forget. They never let you rest. They keep on haunting you time and again.

He smiled as he started reminiscing, leaning his head against the post.

It was during his sophomore year in Mizuno Jr. High when he first met her. ...

* * *

Lunchtime was hell as usual especially since you have to fight your way in the cafeteria just to get to the food counter. There were so many students eating there and he hated the way how things get nasty once someone gets shoved out of line.

Like now, he was trying hard not to start a brawl. He had been warned by the office already, and another one would earn his parents a free trip to Mizuno Jr. High...something he never wanted to happen.

He waited patiently in line, moving ever so slowly until he finally reached the dessert section. Much to his relief, he saw the remaining cup of yogurt waiting for him there and he prayed that no one ahead of him would buy it. Unfortunately, the girl in front of him had the same idea.

"...and that cup of yogurt over there." she pointed to the lady behind the counter.

His heart sank at the sight of his favorite dessert being taken away by alien hands.

Hmph! Yogurt-thief!

His turn came up next and he dejectedly chose a banana instead. Then, he picked up his tray and looked for his pals amidst the busy caf. He had no problem with that because he had the height to do it anyway. He spotted them on the table near the window and trudged to their direction.

"Yo!" his pals greeted as he placed his tray down on the table.

"Why looking so glum?" one of them, a guy named Kaikan, asked.

"Oohh! No yogurt today! No wonder he's pissed!" another one named Roi interjected.

Everyone turned to look at his tray. True enough, in place of his usual cup of yogurt was a banana.

"Bakas!" he muttered, then left to get drinking water from the fountain.

He saw only one glass remaining and quickened his pace to get there before somebody else beat him to it. Well, it turned out that even with his long strides he was unable to get there in time as he saw a slender hand suddenly reach for it. Desperately wanting to get the glass, he racked his mind for a split second and finally came up with his only option.

As nimbly as he could, he made a quick leap and crashed into the cunning thief, sending her out of the line.

"What the--?"

He turned around and saw her light brown eyes twinkling in surprise and irritation.

"Oh, gomen ne! I didn't mean to bump into you." he apologized half- heartedly then, without so much as a second glance, he turned back to the tray and plucked the remaining glass out of it.

"Hey! That's my glass!"

His ears turned pink at the sound of the accusation. He was very hungry and they still had to practice after the break so he couldn't afford to waste another minute arguing about something this juvenile! He ignored her and proceeded to fill his glass with water at the drinking fountain beside it.

"Excuse me, but I just said that's my glass!" she said again, this time with a slight edge in her voice.

He sighed and turned to her, looking into those light brown eyes again...they were flashing with extreme annoyance already.

"Well, it's not yours anymore." he replied evenly, holding up the glass in front of her for emphasis.

She crossed her arms on her chest and tapped her foot irritably, glaring daggers at him.

"And just WHO are you to have claim over that?" she countered.

He smiled proudly.

"Akira Sendoh; Mizuno basketball MVP." He peered down at her as if trying to study a very minute creature. "And who might you be?"

She wryly smiled, revealing a small dimple on her left cheek.

"Yui Tsukiyama; badminton champion of the Kanagawan prefecture.

He stopped at this information. She's the legendary Tsukiyama of the interschool badminton?! He assessed her again, from her long braids that hung limply behind her, to her braces and smaller physique...she didn't look like any athlete much less a champion! She had to be kidding.

"YOU?! You're the champion?! Hahaha! I find that hard to believe!" he retorted, laughing aloud. "You're just a kid!"

Yui raised one graceful eyebrow at him as he laughed.

"And YOU have the manners of a pig!"

Then, with out any warning, she took hold of his wrist, gripped it really hard and gave it a little twist, not minding the water that spilled on the floor.

"Ahh-tet-tet-tet!" Sendoh cried out in pain, opening his palm and letting go of the glass.

With lightning speed reflexes, she caught the falling glass with the other hand and let his wrist go.

"Che! Aikido always works on bullies!" she chortled, waving the glass triumphantly in front of him.

Akira Sendoh, Mizuno Basketball MVP, just stood there dumbfounded, massaging his throbbing wrist.

"Well, I guess I have to go! Ja!" she said afterwards with a haughty smile and then turned to go.

"Bah! Cheeky freshman!" he muttered under his breath.

Yui turned around as she heard this and mockingly stuck out her tongue at him. He sneered back.

She can't do this to me! She's only a freshman! Hasn't she any fear at all? I'll make her pay! Soon, she'll know better than to mess with me!

As he watched her retreating figure, his mind started getting to work about his revenge.

* * *

His growling stomach sent him reeling back to Earth.

Now, I really have to get home!

He checked his watch ..(yes, he used to wear a watch in his younger years) and gulped. His sister would be at him as soon as he gets home with the food. He did promise her that they would be dining together since their parents were on a business trip in Europe.

He crossed the street and hurried home. His vision was starting to swim because of hunger and he desperately searched for the house keys in his pockets. Finding it at last, he gave a mental cheer and slid the key in the lock. He was about to twist it when the door suddenly opened, revealing a very irritated girl in a Ryonan middle school uniform.

"Aha! I knew it was you, oniichan! I thought you were coming home early? I'm already starving! What kept you?" she asked all at once, tapping her foot impatiently.

Akira smiled sheepishly and scratched his head with his free hand.

"Ahh! ...well, I..there's this girl,...and.." he began, but his sister did not let him finish as she stepped outside and took the bag of chicken from his hands.

"Never mind! Lets just go in and continue your story over dinner. I'm really hungry, 'neechan, and you have no right to keep me waiting all alone in the house! But I would love to hear what happened in school so you might as well start talking as soon as I set the table and sit down to eat, ne?" she babbled on, pushing him inside as she did.

Akira followed obediently at his sister's prodding, shaking his head in amazement. Arguing with her would be totally useless because she seems to have a knack for proving everybody else wrong. Either that or he was just too lame at debates.

He placed his bag down on the sofa and followed her to the kitchen where she was already busily setting the plates. He went to the fridge, took out a pitcher of orange juice, and sat on the chair. His sister worked about, taking the chicken out of the paper bag and plucking them out of the barrel one by one with a fork, placing them on a big platter.

"So how was school today? Did Taoka sensei talk his same old nonsense again? My, my! He sure has a lot of reserved air to do so, ne? I mean, why can't he just leave you alone to do your own thing? You're all in high school now, you're all practically grown ups." she chatted on as she prepared the food and served them on the table.

Akira smiled at his sister's delighted chatter. She was the only one in the family who had that much spirit. Everyone else's seemed monotonous in comparison.

As he watched her move around, his thoughts wandered back to Yui. She had the same joviality as his sister's, only it wasn't directed towards him. In fact, whenever they would cross each other's paths at school, they would always scowl and bicker non-stop, finding something nasty to say and have comebacks ready whenever one of them quips all of a sudden. Neither of them wanted to lose...

* * *

The perfect revenge came to mind when he saw her during P.E. class. She was into table tennis, and judging from the way she was playing, he saw that she was also good at it. He could see determination and pride swell from her light brown eyes every time she would score a hit.

But thanks to him, on that day he swore to get revenge, things started changing for her.

As the coach called for a ten-minute break, just to let them catch their breaths, he sneaked in from the side entrance and waited for her to take a drink. After what seemed like forever, she finally stood up, leaving her things unattended, and sauntered towards the fountain.

Right on cue, his friends started to come in the scenario. Roi was walking with a stereo on his shoulders, playing very loud music while the others were dancing to the beat. They did a step, and then two until it looked like they were doing a choreographed dance. Everyone watched of course and Sendoh quickly used this diversion to put his main plan into action. He sneaked up on Yui's things, took the racket she was using and sprayed the surface with super glue.

There! That should do the trick!

Smiling evilly, he returned the racket on top of the bag, with the glued portion facing up, and slithered back into the sides.

The dancing finally stopped and the gang did a short bow to their audience before totally disappearing into the gym entrance.

"Okay! Break's over! Everyone back to work!" the coach called out.

From the entrance of the gym, he saw her go back to pick up her racket and get ready for another game. He watched impatiently as the game started and the service came, the ball heading straight at her. He could see her eyes set at the ball, ready to smash it back to her opponent, aiming yet for another ace.

As the ball hit her racket, it bounced off and hit the table; only, it stayed glued on the other side of the mini court.

"What the--?" he suddenly heard her cry out in frustration and he couldn't help but laugh aloud at this hilarious scenario.

Of course, he knew she heard him, for as she looked in his direction, he could see her light brown eyes shooting daggers at him. Man! If only looks could kill, he would be dead already.

Still laughing aloud and his sides were beginning to hurt, he stared evenly at her and winked.

"Gotcha!" he mouthed with a triumphant evil grin.

She glared at him and went back to her bag to get another one. Sendoh knew he won and that his revenge had been successful.

Or so he thought.

It had been two days since the practical joke and he felt really good. Of course, as he expected, she didn't do anything to retaliate, knowing that she couldn't win against an upperclassman. What could a freshie do, anyway? Besides, he also knew for a fact that no one would dare go against him and his gang. Well, call him a bully if you wish, but he's getting his way and that's all that mattered.

After practice that day, he went to the locker room and took out his things. He was dying for a bath since he felt all worked out and stuffy as usual. (Yuck!) He took a quick shower and dried himself, then wrapped his towel around his waist as he rummaged his bag for his toothbrush and toothpaste.

He found them and went to the sink, whistling as he turned on the faucet and unscrewed the cap of toothpaste. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror, looking very pleased with the way his hair fell down on his head without any gel. He absently squeezed some toothpaste on his toothbrush and instinctively brought it to his mouth and started brushing.

Hahaha! That brat must be fuming up to now, not able to do anything nasty to get back. Hah! Some champion! And she had the nerve to make fun of me in the cafeteria!

He brushed his teeth with quick precise strokes..then stopped. The toothpaste felt sticky in his teeth and he quickly looked at the mirror. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his teeth were colored bright green!

"Vhat in hell--?" He checked the tube of toothpaste and examined it closely. He could see the bottom was somewhat unrolled and he squeezed some of the goo into his finger and held it up his nose to smell it.

Gel! Someone had replaced the contents of his toothpaste with hair gel! He quickly spat out the sticky slack into the sink and gargled water until the last traces of gel were gone. Then he checked his teeth in the mirror and saw that everything was back to normal...well, at least most of it were.

"I'm gonna get her for this! Just you wait, you little brat!" he cursed under his breath, as he searched the locker room for another tube of toothpaste.

He quickly changed and got out of the locker room, scanning the grounds for his pals. Unfortunately, they were nowhere in sight and he cursed again under his breath. He could still feel the cold sticky gel on his teeth, although he checked it thrice before leaving the room. He was getting aggravated and couldn't wait to meet with the gang and plan their next move.

"So how'd you like the toothpaste? I hope you didn't use it on your hair! Coz then it wouldn't be toothpaste anymore!"

He turned around at the sound of that familiar voice and saw Yui with a huge dimpled smile on her face. To him, it looked more like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Very funny, Tsukiyama!" he sneered and then sauntered off towards the school grounds to find his team.

"Oh! And don't forget to buy a new tube of gel!" she called out after him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He did not bother turning back to look and he hurried towards the grove where found the gang sitting quietly in their own little worlds.

"We need to have another plan." he said as he placed his bag down.

Kaikan sat up at the sound of his voice and blinked. They had never seen their big boss this agitated before.

After he told them what happened, everyone fell silent, not daring to so much as give a snigger, for fear of getting clobbered.(no, he doesn't do that, but he might if provoked).

Roi sat quietly, thinking about what Sendoh had just said. A few minutes after, much to everyone's surprise, he finally spoke up.

"I have an idea," he said, a mischievous smile slowly creeping up his face.

And everyone gathered round to hear his suggestion.

* * *

"Oniichan!"

He snapped back to the present time and blinked at the sound of his sister's voice.

In front of him sat a very annoyed Megumi Sendoh, who had her arms crossed on her chest.

"Ahh..," The last thing he heard from her was something about their flower garden in school, something about the roses that wouldn't bloom or whatever before he drifted into never-never land.

"Gomen ne, Meg-chan." He smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

Megumi rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed.

"Oh, very well. I think you need to go up and rest. You seem to be straying from yourself more and more these days, ne?" she said with a small smile.

Akira blinked again. Does she mean I'm losing it already?

Nevertheless, he felt relieved to know that she wasn't mad at him or anything. The last thing he wanted to do was to pick a fight with her.

Damn! It was because of that girl in the fast food that I started daydreaming again!

After dinner, he went up to his room and plopped down on his neat bed, then stared at the ceiling. His thoughts started drifting again...to his Jr. High years..to his years with her.

Megumi mentioned something about their rose garden.

Roses.

He remembered the roses that were on her desk everyday and her delighted expression every time she would read the short love letters that came with it.

It was always a single red rose with a love letter...

* * *

"Ooohhhh! Yui-chan, you're sooo lucky!" Keiko Jinnai gushed out, barely able to keep still in her seat.

"That's four roses in four straight days! Kawaii!! So romantic!" Hinata Akizuki seconded in the same tone.

Everyone gathered round the table where a beaming Yui Tsukiyama sat, holding the fourth rose in one hand and opening the letter that accompanied it with the other.

Her friends were reading over her shoulder and she edged closer to her table, trying to free herself of some space and for some air. But she was too excited to even think about her own comfort.

"C'mon! What does it say now?" another girl prodded, her eyes as wide as teacups as she sat in front of her..(well, okay I'm exaggerating about the teacups...maybe something smaller...but you get the picture. Hehe.) )

She was as shocked as everyone was when she came to class three days ago and found a single red rose attached to a piece of folded stationary lying on her desk. Every letter contained a different message...a very sweet message and she couldn't help but feel very touched at whoever sent it. She just wished she knew who the sender was so she could thank him personally. But every note was unsigned leaving her in complete obscurity and excitement.

She opened the letter and everyone suddenly fell silent, her friends reading over her shoulder and the rest waiting for her reply.

They saw her eyes lit up then her lips curve upwards in a slow flattered smile that showed off her dimpled cheek. Then...then she started to blush!

"Nani? Nani?!" the girls chorused eagerly, drawing closer.

She folded the letter and placed it inside her notebook, her cheeks still blushing wildly.

"Well, he said that--"

"--she was the most charming young lady he had ever seen and he couldn't wait for the day they would meet!" her friends finished for her.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped as they heard this. Sometimes her friends could be so much.

"Erm, something like that." she replied sheepishly.

The bell rang, disturbing their little assembly and everyone got up to leave the room, stating their opinions as they walked out. Yui was the last one to leave, staying a little to make sure that the classroom was in order. Her friends went ahead, saying they'll wait for her in the locker room and she rushed out, almost dropping her things.

"Hey, what's the hurry? Meeting someone?" an all too familiar voice stated from behind her.

She rolled her eyes up and turned towards a very tall Akira Sendoh who had a complacent smile plastered on his face.

"What's it to you?" she retorted, her eyes turning to mere slits.

Sendoh grinned lopsidedly as he spotted the red rose she was holding.

"Sou.. A rose! Some pathetic guy must really have it, huh? Tsk! Too bad for him though." he patronized, placing his hands in his pockets.

He could see the corners of her ears turn pink.

"You're just jealous coz no one would fall sick over you." she snapped back with a wry smile.

And before he could say anything else, she turned on her heel and walked away.

He watched her retreating figure and sighed, shaking his head a little in amazement.

Well, I guess she has to find out the hard way that I'm right. Poor girl.

He scanned all sides of the hall before he went in the deserted classroom and stopped in front of her desk. Still looking cautiously around for anyone coming in, he placed his bag on top and opened it, then carefully fished out a single red rose with a red and gold lace tied to it. He placed it on the table and then took out his notebook, which had the letter that Roi made earlier. He plucked it out, smoothed the edges and placed it under the rose. Then, he looked around one last time to check if anyone had seen him and smiled happily as he saw that the coast was clear.

Tomorrow would be the decisive factor of the master plan and she will know that no one messes with Akira Sendoh and gets away with it.

* * *

He yawned tiredly as he turned to his side in his bed. His plan backfired however, and instead of making her Jr. High life miserable, it turned out to be very rewarding!

He sighed as he remembered the scenario at the rooftop. It was the turning point of the whole event.

* * *

Roi peered through his binoculars as they stood on the third floor of the science building.

They were waiting for Yui to appear on the rooftop of the adjacent building where she was supposed to meet "him" as was stated in her letter. The rest of the gang was watching with their own binoculars, surveying the surrounding for any sign of her.

Sendoh stood by the wall, his hands in his pockets, (they're always in his pockets!) waiting for her to come and find out that she had been stood up. Then they would be waving at her from that position and she'll know that it was all just a hoax.

"Here she comes!" Kaikan suddenly notified, grinning excitedly through his binoculars.

Sendoh immediately snatched the binoculars from him and scanned the rooftop. True enough, there she was, standing expectantly near the door, looking around for any sign of her secret admirer. His lips turned up into an evil grin, obviously enjoying the view.

"Yare yare! Looks like she's gonna be waiting there for quite sometime." Roi remarked with a small sardonic laugh.

Sendoh nodded, still smiling evilly as he continued to watch.

Then things started to take a different turn.

"Uh-oh," Roi said after a few minutes. He put his binoculars down and turned to Sendoh who had the same expression on his face as he held the binoculars still.

She was not alone anymore. Some guy had actually gone to the rooftop and was talking to her! He closely watched their every move. He was talking to her, alright and ...and ...he gave her a red rose!

"Now what in blazes is going on?!" he muttered angrily, still not sure whether this was a slip up or just another case of bad timing.

He saw her smile...a very charming smile...as she accepted the rose and they talked again. She was having fun!

This was not the plan! Maybe he's just a friend or family. Perhaps it's her birthday or...or some special occasion...or...or...

"I think we better get out of here, Sendoh. The principal's heading this way!" Shiro suddenly warned as he poked his head in the room. He had been assigned to keep watch outside.

"Shit!" he cursed, shoving the binoculars into Kaikan's hands. He hurriedly gathered his things and scampered out of the room with the others following right behind him. They vanished around the corner just in time as the principal's baldhead came into view. ( hey, I know this one!)

"Whew! That was close." Roi breathed in relief as he slumped on the stairs.

But Sendoh was far from being relieved. He still couldn't believe their plan backfired. Who is that guy?

As they entered the grounds however, his hopes of the conspirator being family vanished into thin air as the news spread like wildfire.

"Did you hear? Yui's admirer finally came forth!"

"Isn't he the most adorable guy?"

"How totally romantic! Imagine, roses everyday!"

"Ohhh! She's so lucky!!"

Sendoh could not believe what he was hearing. She actually has an admirer?! Still walking around the campus grounds in confusion, he wanted to say aloud that he was the one who gave those roses. But of course, who would believe him knowing about his edgy relationship with her?

I have to see this! I have to see if it is really true! I have to--

And he did see her. She was walking towards him with...with a longhaired freako!

It can't be!

He stared in shock as they came closer, chatting happily as if they were the only two people in the world. She was laughing, something he rarely heard from her, and the moron was smiling as he talked.

Sendoh stood rooted to where he was, still not able to get over the shock.

"Oh--hello, Akira-kun!"

Sendoh blinked in surprise as he saw her standing in front of him with a blissful smile on her face. He swallowed thickly and managed a wry smile.

"And you are--?" he found himself asking all of a sudden, turning to the longhaired dude.

He grinned cockily and extended his hand for a shake.

"Kiyota Nobunaga. I'm also a freshman."

Sendoh stared at the hand in front of him as if it were something really gross. Kiyota just shrugged upon seeing his impassiveness and withdrew his offer.

Yui had no time to notice anything and Sendoh could see she was still on cloud nine. She wasn't supposed to be smiling! She's supposed to be grumbling and muttering curses under her breath for having him beat her yet again.

But she was in good spirits as if she couldn't care less about him; as if everything concerning him were instantly forgotten.

Kiyota looked at his watch and shook his head.

"Uh-oh! We'd better go. The bell will ring soon." he said, turning to Yui.

"Hai!" she nodded, still half dazed.

She turned to Sendoh and smiled at him...this time it was a genuine smile, to his great surprise.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." she said as Kiyota took her hand and led her away.

Sendoh gaped at what had just taken place. Yui did not say anything mean to him?! Something's wrong with her!

He watched helplessly as the two walked sweetly hand in hand, the mere sight of them together making his insides turn in disgust.

Then again, why would he be disgusted? Why would he care?

Placing his hands in his pockets, he kicked the ground, sending dust flying and some pebbles rolling as he turned to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

IN HER EYES

By nightjade

Please see part 1 for disclaimer. I'm too tired to think of one at the moment. )

CHAPTER 2

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

He woke up with a start as his alarm clock started buzzing loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood. He immediately reached for the button and pressed it, plunging his room back into silence. Then he stretched and got out of bed, dragging his feet towards the bathroom. He had to get to school early that day because of some research he had to do before class. Otherwise, he would be marked zero for that particular assignment.

After taking a quick shower, he got dressed and hurried downstairs, hoping to catch Megumi before she left for school. To his dismay, he found a note pinned by a magnet on the refrigerator door instead.

Oneechan,

You overslept as usual! But don't worry, I already prepared your sandwich and there's still some milk left in the fridge. Have a nice day in school and please don't be late for dinner again, okay?

Megumi

p.s. I ran out of condensed milk while making the filling so I hope you won't mind if I used plain sugar instead. It doesn't really make any difference.

He took the note and smiled as he turned and saw the neatly wrapped sandwich on the table. Megumi was such a caring sister that sometimes he didn't know what would've happened to him if she wasn't around.

He opened the fridge and took out the carton of milk, took a glass from the cupboard and sat down. It was going to be another long day and he made a mental note to get out of practice earlier so he won't be late for dinner. He took a buttered toast from the bread tray on the table and bit into it, leaving it hanging from his mouth as he poured milk in the glass.

He munched absently on his toast, his thoughts starting to drift again as his eyes wandered around the room. The clock hanging by the counter caught his eye and he almost choked as he saw the time. He was already running late and he still had to get that assignment done before class.

Stuffing the last bite into his mouth and gulping down his milk, he dashed upstairs to get his bag and hurried out of the house. He only stopped when he got to the intersection as the light turned red and the cars began to speed by. From one of the houses, he could hear music playing and his ears suddenly adjusted to the familiar tune. He stopped and inclined his head to where it was coming from.

That song...I know that song!

And as the music finally registered in his mind, he found himself singing the lyrics along with the singer...

* * *

He had been grumbling ever since his plan backfired.

His gang could not do anything to appease his foul mood and they just stayed back and waited for him to come to.

Even at basketball practice, he would perform a bad toss or jump too high resulting in a foul and the whole team would be punished just because of him. He didn't care, though, for he was very angry.

All because of one girl... The one person who stood up to him for the first time. He didn't like it one bit, knowing that someone younger than him could tell him on. He always had the edge over everyone, being a sophomore and having a gang to go with. They always had the image that they're not to be messed with, that they're tough and that nobody could stand up to them and get in their way.

But she changed all that and it hurt their swelled pride. He had to admit, conspiring against her wasn't easy. She was very smart and friendly which resulted to her growing circle of friends so getting people to turn against her was quite difficult. They really had to plan their actions before actually doing anything.

Still everything backfired. What is it with her, anyway? Why is she always lucky?

Then another thing started changing for both of them and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

She came to school one morning looking quite different from usual. As she passed him by the hall, he did a double take only to see that she was the same girl he tried to deceive.

But she was distinctive that day and the rest of the other days as well. Gone were the long girlish braids that hung from her head and was replaced instead with a sophisticated layered cut that reached up to her jaw, framing her oval face. It was the first time he saw how beautiful her features really were, from her deep-set light brown eyes to the well- defined cheekbones and flawless skin. Her smile was warm and convivial and he realized that something else was missing.

The braces were gone, revealing a perfect set of teeth every time she smiled.

And this smile was brought about by none other than the long -haired moron she's with everyday!

Are they a couple already? He shuddered at the thought, finding it hard to believe that someone could fall in love that soon.

But as each day progressed, he was getting more and more irritated as he saw them together and he couldn't see any signs of them parting ways. It was horrible!

But why was he feeling disgusted all of a sudden? What's it to him anyway?

Her gaining popularity even with the other sophomores and some seniors finally made him rumble.

"Damn it!" he cursed aloud, punching the tree trunk in irritation.

His fist throbbed at the pain but he didn't mind. He was too angry and ...desperate.

But why would he be?

Yeah, why would I be desperate? Why should I give a damn about them? I should be rejoicing instead coz she's gonna be off my back, ne?

He slumped down on the grass and leaned back on the tree, feeling tired all of a sudden.

You're jealous.

He shook his head to clear that nagging voice inside his mind.

You're just jealous coz her attention's not on you anymore.

He buried his head in his hands and closed his eyes shut, trying to squeeze out that ridiculous statement.

I'm not jealous! I don't care about her so why should I be jealous? I just want her to be miserable because she made my year miserable!

He tried to console himself with that thought. But his inner voice finally won when he was asked another question.

Did she really make it miserable?

He sighed in resignation; his shoulders slumped as he rested his chin on his knees and hugged them close.

No, she didn't.

As much as he hated to admit, she really didn't do anything to him except hurt his pride by being herself. She was known to hate bullies and that was what he had been for the past two years in Mizuno.

A bully. A tall, arrogant bully.

So does that mean she hates me coz I've done nothing but pick on her?

He never imagined that he would be contemplating this much about something he hated the most...girls.

It's not that he wasn't popular in that department. In fact, girls were trying to get his attention every now and then, following him around, trying to get as much as a disyllabic conversation with him. It was really annoying but she made a difference.

She didn't care whether he was popular or that he's Mizuno's best. Well, she has some credentials of her own, being the regional champion and all. But what he found most striking was the fact that she always stood her ground, not being swayed by fear of any case of seniority. She does her own thing and believes strongly in defending the people who are bullied.

And he was one of those bullies she tried to fight.

Another fact was he really didn't want to get on her bad side in the first place. Sure, he was slapped on the face by that stunt in the cafeteria but he deserved it anyway. Truth of the matter was he didn't know how to admit his mistake and actually muster enough guts to talk to her. He was shy around girls like her and he didn't know how else to get her attention except by annoying her. At least to him, they were talking, except, it is under a different condition.

Now this longhaired freak who kept on following her around and babbling nonsense to her made it more difficult to patch things up.

Perhaps if I become nice to her, she would see me differently.

Then he shook his head in exasperation at the thought.

Who am I kidding? Why would she believe me in the first place?

But at least, it's worth a try.

The following day, he put his plan to action. He greeted her as she came across him on the hallway and she stopped, looking somewhat surprised and confused at the same time. He just smiled, waved, and then walked away with out waiting for her to say anything. She probably never would anyway.

Then at lunchtime, he saved her a seat in the busy cafeteria, much to Kiyota's discomfort and her mounting bewilderment at this sudden display of kindness. She was beginning to look at him suspiciously and he feared that she might take it the wrong way.

Still he had to continue trying and he wouldn't stop until she personally tells him to. Everyday as he did this, his goal was becoming more concrete and his feelings much clearer.

He liked her from the very start, only he was too arrogant to admit it. Now, a chance like this would be taken away from him all because of a stupid mistake.

Immediately after practice, he stuffed his bag and rushed out the gym hoping to catch her somewhere in the school grounds before she went home. He was surprised to find Kiyota lurking around instead, blocking his way.

"What do you want?" he snarled, gripping the handle of his bag tighter.

The longhaired felon smiled cockily and Sendoh wanted to punch him straight at the nose, just to wipe it off his face.

"Well, just wanted to tell you that whatever it is you're doing or planning to do won't work."

Sendoh raised his eyebrows quizzically, not believing what he had just heard.

"Nani?"

Kiyota shook his head, his ponytail swinging slightly, and laughed.

"I must admit, that stuff with the roses? It's really a masterpiece! I mean if I hadn't known you were conspiring against her, I wouldn't have the courage to actually come out and take the blame."

Sendoh gaped at this statement.

"You--knew?! How--?"

"Let's just say I have my sources. It was the perfect opportunity for me to get to know her. I think I have that much to thank you for, ne?" Kiyota said airily, still wearing that sardonic smile.

Sendoh didn't say anything. He was fuming too much to speak up.

"Hey, but don't worry. I didn't tell her if that's what you're afraid of. I mean, why should I remind her of you? It's obvious that she's forgotten about you anyways so--I guess I'll be seeing you around. Ja!"

He waved as if they were suddenly the best of friends and sauntered arrogantly towards the school grounds. Sendoh took a deep breath to calm himself down as he watched his retreating figure.

He simply did not believe that he had lost the game. Maybe he was afraid that she will find out about the prank, but he didn't care anymore. It was a chance he was prepared to take and probably the only chance he'll ever get to talk to her again.

If only there was some way to let her know how I feel without having to face her and that--that longhaired monkey!

"Ahem..your attention please!--is this microphone working?--oh! Your attention please!" the principal's voice suddenly rang from the PA system to the school grounds.

"Students are reminded of the Mizuno Awards Ceremony tomorrow which will be held at the school gym after lunch. You are requested to be there 15 minutes before the program starts for further instructions. Also, awardees are instructed to come in their team uniforms for the picture taking afterwards. Thank you and have a nice day!--are you sure they heard me?--"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the announcement. The Mizuno Awards Ceremony! How could he have forgotten about it? Of course, he was part of the ceremony and so were the other athletes who won in the regional. That means...

"She will also be there!" he said aloud, barely able to keep his excitement. His mind raced as he thought of the ultimate plan, an idea the announcement had given him as he heard the principal's voice on the PA system.

Now he knew what to do. His only problem was how he will explain everything if she finally confronts him.

* * *

Hmmm, looks like I still have time.

He passed by the coffee shop to buy some doughnuts to take to school. Of course, the sandwich he had was good for one sitting only and he always gets hungry after practice. The sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee made his nerves tingle and his senses perk up as he entered and walked up to the counter. He smiled as the lady took his order and waited for her to come back with the doughnuts. Then the music inside the room changed and the same song he heard a while back started playing.

He sighed as the words rang clearly in his ears. Oh, he remembered that song all too well. It was the very song that decided their fate...

* * *

The school was in hyperactive mode when lunchtime came. Everyone was so excited for the ceremony and couldn't wait for the bell to ring. Some even took their lunches at the gym so they could get good seats. It was one of the most awaited events in school, since most of the awardees would be coming from the upperclassmen. And of course, girls just love it when the basketball team gets to go up the stage wearing their jerseys.

As lunchtime finally ended, students lined up towards the entrance and waited for their turn to get in, with ushers leading them as orderly as possible. Everyone was present, not wanting to miss the most important event in their Jr. High years.

Everyone except Mizuno's MVP.

He made sure that no one saw him or followed him as he hastily clambered up the stairs to the third floor and trekked the halls of the deserted building. He kept on walking until he reached his destination.

The words PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE written on the door in front of him confirmed his location and he immediately went in and closed the door behind him. Then he went to the huge office table and saw the only thing he wanted so much to see.

The silver PA microphone lay quietly on the table, waiting for him.

Cheering mentally, he placed his bag down and sat on the chair, feeling as if he's on death row. But he pushed that uncertainty away and took the microphone in his hand. He was nervous and a part of him wanted to turn back and forget everything. But the other part, the stronger one, urged him on.

This is my last chance! It's now or never!

Taking a deep breath, he flicked the PA system on and made sure that the microphone was loud enough for him to be heard. He held it near his mouth and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Uhm, well...this is for Yui Tsukiyama. I'm sorry for being such a bully these past months. I..." He stopped and swallowed thickly, afraid that he won't say the words he had been rehearsing nonstop since last night. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I know this is too much to think about now but ...but I have to tell you somehow what I really think...how I really feel...well, I hope this will be enough...anyway, just listen to this one, okay?"

He closed his eyes as he held the microphone steady and started to sing:

You're just to good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

You'd be like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last love had arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

He leaned back on the chair and propped his feet up on the table as he continued to sing, the lyrics just coming out of his mouth as if he were reciting it.(actually he was! sweatdrop)

Pardon the way that I stare.

There's nothing else to compare.

The sight of you leaves me weak.

There are no words left to speak.

But if you feel like I feel.

Please let me know that it's real.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off of you.

His head swayed to the beat as he came to the chorus part, singing livelier now as if he was singing on stage.

I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,

I need you baby to warm a lonely night.

I love you baby. Trust in me when I say:

Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray.

Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.

And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...

He continued to sing until the last lines of the song, imagining that he was singing it to her personally, that she was standing there in front of him as he did with feelings and everything. In fact, his imagination was so real, he could actually see her in front of him, standing with her arms crossed and looking very irritated. It's as if she was really there!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

He sat up with a start, realizing that she WAS really in his presence now. The microphone rolled out from his grip as he stared dumbfounded, not knowing what to do or say.

He had never seen her so mad! Her face was all flushed and her eyes were glinting with anger, turning to mere slits as her gaze bore into him. She was breathing deeply just to keep herself calm.

"Is this your idea of a joke?! Is this how you planned to get back at me?! If it is, then, haha! Congratulations! You've finally won!"

Her tone was nowhere near being friendly and he knew he had to do some explaining fast before she gets mad further.

"Ahh... Yui-chan, it's not like that at all! I was really singing for -- --"

She never let him finish because she was all too angry to even stop talking.

"I've never been so embarrassed before in my entire life! How could you even think of such a thing?! Have you no conscience? Do you really hate me that much to be able do this?! Why?!"

He started to speak up again but she continued to lash out at him as she paced angrily back and forth.

"Imagine all the funny faces I got while I was down there, listening to your--to your--ranting!...and then--"

"I was singing, not ranting!" he interrupted defensively.

"And you're terrible at it, too!" she snapped back, glaring at him.

He sat back and kept quiet before he agitates her further.

"They were all laughing at me! At ME! Not at you, but at ME! And what's worse about it is that Kiyota felt so sorry for me and...and ..."

To his disclosure, she suddenly burst into frustrated tears..the first time he had seen her cry, which made his guts twist with extreme guilt.

"He...he told me that you sounded...you sounded so sincere..and that...and that you wouldn't be d-doing this if you weren't ..so ..s-so he said he can't mess around with your girl..." she sputtered in between breaths, trying hard to control herself.

Sendoh gaped at her as the gravity of the words sank in.

"He said -what?!" he asked incredulously, wanting to wrap his hands around the moron's neck and wring it until he drops dead. That jerk!

Yui wiped the tears with her fingers and took a deep breath to stop the sobbing.

"He called me Sendoh's girl...SENDOH'S GIRL!! Since when did I become yours?! You led people to think that you feel something for me and that we have something going on by doing that--that stupid prank of yours!"

This time, what she said had hurt. He was so sincere when he did that, but then he couldn't blame her. It was his fault why she was so angry. He had to say something.

"Yui-chan, I meant the song."

"Like hell you do!"

Sendoh tried again.

"Honest! I really meant it while I was singing those words. I wanted to sing it to you personally but--"

She shook her head irritably and held her hand up to stop him.

"No--no, don't say anything...don't you dare say anything else!"

He stopped and looked at her as she said this. She was so mad that she was actually shaking! How he wished she could just let him finish what he wanted to say and then have her decide if he was telling the truth or not.

But what she said next sent his hopes of explanations crashing down like a huge wave on the sea.

"I can't believe you did this because of your own selfish reasons. I like Kiyota and whatever it is you have over him is something beyond my understanding. But you have no right to interfere with my life!"

She stared at him, her light brown eyes full of pain and anger, something of his own doing and that something he fully regretted already.

"I'll never talk to you again!"

And with that she turned on her heel and marched angrily towards the door, only to find a dozen ears tuned in as she yanked the door open. She sweatdropped as she saw them, then decided to ignore them as she went out and walked away.

To Sendoh, her parting words felt like bricks hitting on his chest. So his final plan had backfired as well. His hopes of finally telling her, the one person he truly cared for, how he felt vanished like a cloud of smoke. He had succeeded not in drawing her closer to him but in driving her away.

In her eyes, he was nothing but a bully who always got in her way.

In her eyes, he was someone who caused her great pain and humiliation.

In her eyes, he was a total failure.

And he had no one to blame but himself for driving her away.

* * *

The doughnuts finally came and the music had stopped. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by great sadness as he recalled that incident in Jr. High. He missed her greatly and he didn't know how or where to find her.

She left for the US during her senior year at Mizuno. He was a freshman at Ryonan High then and he asked her friends to give her the letter he had written, since she avoided him like a plague for the rest of her sophomore year. Everything he had been thinking and feeling and doing for the past year were explained there. It was the last way he could tell her everything without embarrassing her or causing another stir up of emotions.

She never answered back nor said goodbye. He didn't even know if she received it or not.

Sighing dejectedly, he took his bag of doughnuts and stood up to leave. He wasn't eager to go to school anymore. To hell with that homework.

He was about to exit the shop when a familiar face sitting near the glass window caught his attention. He peered and saw the curly hair and the trademark piece of green stud on his ear. There was no mistaking..it was Ryota Miyagi, Shohoku's fastest point guard and now team captain.

Fancy seeing him here. I wonder who he's waiting for?

And his answer came as a girl suddenly emerged from the ladies room and went to his table.

"Gomen ne! The door wouldn't open so I had to crawl underneath just to get out. Gross!" she explained as soon as she was within conversation range.

Sendoh stood rooted to the ground as he saw her. And she saw him too, for there was no mistaking the same shocked expression on her light brown eyes.

"Yui." The name sounded so distant and unfamiliar in his lips, yet he longed to say it after all these lost years.

He saw Ryota look up in his direction and smile awkwardly in acknowledgement, then turned questioning eyes at Yui, then back at him.

Why is she here? And why is she with him?

He found himself slowly making his way towards them as much as he wanted not to. But it seems as if his feet had a mind of its own. He was only a short distance away when he heard Ryota ask them.

"Do you know each other?"

"No." Yui flatly replied.

"Yes." Sendoh said at the same time.

Ryota looked as confused as a little kid trying to solve a crossword puzzle. Sendoh's heart ached as he heard her answer. So, she hasn't forgiven him still, after all those years of hoping that she would. Her eyes said it all and he could do nothing to take that away from her.

Sighing in defeat, he smiled weakly and looked away.

"No." he finally agreed.

He looked at Ryota and shook his head.

"My mistake. Gomennasai."

Ryota just nodded densely, not really understanding what was happening. He looked at Yui, which would probably be the last chance he'll get to. She refused to meet his gaze and kept it on the floor.

So be it. There's nothing more I can do. Goodbye, Yui-chan.

And with that thought, he turned his back on the only girl he truly cared for and walked away, leaving them staring at his retreating figure.

* * *

Taoka sensei wasn't his usual neurotic self the next day and Sendoh was glad the coach decided to take a break from this. He just watched quietly on the bench and let them play as they wished, something Sendoh was grateful for and wished to happen more often.

But hey, like they say, grab the opportunity when it knocks (or something like that).

After the usual drills and, he instructed them to pack up and get a good rest for tomorrow's practice game with Shoyo. They will need all the energy to beat them and he felt that he should do the same.

He sat on the bench and dried his face with a towel.

"Sendoh," Taoka -sensei suddenly spoke up from his silence. Sendoh looked at him expectantly.

"I need you to do something for me. My niece is coming here to Kanagawa for a visit. I know she'll want to see me as soon as she arrives but I have an important meeting with the superintendent of the school regarding this year's regional. So I'm asking you to be her guide for the moment, just until I finish the meeting."

Sendoh was a bit surprised at this request.

"Why me?"

Taoka glanced sideways at him and smiled knowingly.

"You're the senior and I know you're the only one whom I can trust regarding my niece. She's really new in town and I know you two will get along just fine."

Sendoh blinked and waited for the words to sink in (he's unusually slow these days). Taoka sat silently still, looking at him expectantly. Finally, he understood what the coach was trying to get across.

He was being set up --again.

Shrugging his shoulders, he continued to wipe his face and arms.

"Sure. No problem."

"She will be waiting at the park bench near the mailbox at exactly 4:30. Don't be late."

Sendoh grinned cockily at him.

"Hai."

He strolled down the road towards the park that afternoon, his bag slung over his shoulder and his other hand in his pocket. He felt weird about the whole set up thing especially since it was initiated by Taoka-sensei. So he's playing matchmaker now huh? Things just keep on getting weirder.

He was nearing the bench when he saw a girl wearing a light blue floral blouse and khaki shorts sitting on the bench, her back turned to him.

So she's here already. Well, I hope I didn't keep her waiting.

He quickened his pace and cleared his throat as he stopped beside her.

"Uhm, sumimasen, are you--?" His words caught in his throat as she turned around at the sound of his voice.

The same light brown eyes he wished to see for so long stared back at him in complete shock and she quickly stood up to put a favorable distance between them.

"What--what are you doing here?" she demanded, her eyes suddenly flashing in annoyance.

Sendoh snapped out of his surprise and finally found his voice.

"I'm supposed to meet Taoka-sensei's niece...what are YOU doing here?"

Yui Tsukiyama raised one graceful eyebrow.

"I'm meeting Ryota. He told me to wait for him here." she replied evenly.

Sendoh frowned at the sound of the name. He had been wondering about the two of them and found himself unable to resist the urge to ask.

"What's he to you?"

Yui was taken back by this question and without warning, she laughed aloud, much to Sendoh's astonishment.

"He's my cousin, if you're thinking about something else." Then she gazed knowingly at him and grinned lopsidedly.

"And who's this niece you're talking about? Some poor girl who finally fell for your charms? .If you had any,"

Sendoh took on the challenge and returned the smirk.

"I was requested to show her around while he attended a meeting."

Yui's eyes glinted mischeivoulsy.

"Sou. A babysitter!"

"It's nothing like that." he countered defensively.

She laughed aloud again, her hands flying to her hips.

"Well, you still haven't changed."

"You did."

This particular comeback silenced her and she was suddenly sober.

"Yeah, I did." She sat down on the bench and sighed. Sendoh joined her and together they sat quietly for a while, watching people passing by.

"So how are you? It's been quite a long time." he finally said, breaking the silence.

Yui smiled wistfully at the memories that started flooding back. Even the bad ones seemed acceptable now.

"Hai. It's been a long time. Have you been very good now? Like you promised in your letter?" she asked, giving him a knowing glance.

Sendoh's eyes sparkled with joy and hope as he realized what she had just said.

"You--you read my letter?"

Yui chuckled at his startled expression.

"Hai. You were never good with expressing how you really feel." she quipped. Then her expression turned serious.

" After coming to America, I suddenly felt alone and it gave me time to think. Maybe I was too harsh on you back then, maybe I was too lightheaded to hear the truth coming from your words. I know you sent me a letter and I didn't want to open it at first, knowing that if I did, I would get mad again, being unable to forgive you for making Kiyota stay away from me. I guess I was wrong."

She paused for a while to look at him. He was gazing at her as she spoke, his expression loving and sincere. It was something she failed to see back then, when all she ever saw in him was the big arrogant bully who was always trying to ruin her day.

"When I finally read your letter, I felt as if the whole world turned against me and that moving to America was my punishment for being cruel and saying those words to you. I knew somehow when that happened, when I heard your voice over the PA system, you were --you were earnest, that every word was heartfelt." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I was...and I am, still."

She quickly opened them when he answered and turned to see him smiling warmly.

"Wha--?"

He was sitting close to her already and he reached out and gently traced her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I was telling the truth when I said I meant the song. It was what kept me from punching Kiyota straight in the nose, which could have led to my suspension. I was hoping to win you in a fair fight."

Her eyes quivered as she searched his, trying to find if there was anything else she failed to see.

She did. She failed to see the warmth his gazes brought every time he would start teasing (or annoying). He said so in the letter that he teased only because he wanted her attention. It was the only way he knew how without jeopardizing his tough carefree image. Now he had it and she finally saw what she had been ignoring for the past four years.

His true feelings.

He gently lifted her chin and gazed longingly into those light brown eyes.

"I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble. I hope you forgive me for the things I did...will you?...have you?"

She smiled warmly and nodded.

"I have --four years ago."

He smiled happily, feeling a great burden lift off his chest and he touched his forehead to hers.

"I'm so glad." he said as he tenderly brought his lips on hers.

Yui closed her eyes as she welcomed his sweet and gentle kiss. He longed for this moment ever since he sang that song; that they would somehow end up together after he did. Now she was here and he vowed never to let her go again.

When they parted, which was basically to come up for air, he saw her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I thought you were shy around girls." she joked, a small playful smile forming on her lips.

He was caught off guard by this question and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I was...but that wouldn't matter now, ne? I did kiss you." he said defensively.

Yui slowly edged away from him, her eyes still smiling as she did.

"Hai! Such an amateur, still. But it's better than hearing you sing!"

"Nani?!"

She quickly stood up as he lunged playfully at her and ran, with Sendoh following behind her. She was laughing heartily as he caught her in a tight hug and she hugged him back, feeling suddenly secure in his strong arms.

Sendoh sighed blissfully as he buried his face in her soft hair. He closed his eyes as they swayed gently from side to side, humming the fateful song in his head, remembering the events that happened in their Jr. High days.

When he finally looked up, he saw the familiar stature of Shohoku's curly haired team captain, standing not too far away from them.. (Yay, Ryochin! nightjade does the dance of joy ) He had a knowing smile on his face and Sendoh finally understood how the meeting came to be in the first place. From the expression on Ryota's face, he could tell that he was being sent a silent message.

Take good care of her, Sendoh.

He smiled gratefully in return and nodded understandingly.

I will, Miyagi. Arigatou.

The end.

* * *

A/N: Wheeeee!! Finished! Finished! Finished!! At long last! After a long week of typing and editing, I'm finally done with it! I had to divide this into two chaps so it wouldn't be too tiring to read coz it's such a long fic actually, but hey they didn't call this one shot for nothing! Hahaha! ) Originally, this was supposed to be a part of chapter three of "remembering", but since Yui wanted to write a Sendoh fic so much, I decided to write this as a separate story for her. Whew! That was really hard! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and as usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. Have fun!

NJ: So Yui-chan, how did you like my story?

Yui: (still reeling on the floor)... Sendoh k-kissed me! ...(melts on the floor again)

Sendoh: Uhm, I didn't really mean to kiss her that long...but I loved it.

Yui: "..."

NJ: Oh well...


End file.
